Girl of Mystery
by LadyKnight37
Summary: When Harry comes back for his 6th year, nothing will be the same. But who is the beautiful and mysterious girl? Could she be Snape's daughter?
1. Gwen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. (I forgot to do this the first time and had to figure out how to go back and fix it.)

Anyway, my first story--be nice!

"Listen, we'll see you in a few minutes okay---the prefect meeting shouldn't last very long---you'll be alright won't you?"

"Save us seats alright?" Hermione did her best not to look concerned as she and Ron turned to walk away.

"Sure." Harry sat silently in the train car and stared out the window. He debated not saving them seats. After all, people who were close to him were killed. That's what being with him did to people.

Several students passed by the compartment, glanced in, and quickly walked by. That's what his presence did to people now. They were afraid of him. Why? He wondered. Because they were afraid of upsetting him or because they were afraid of death? Or perhaps a combination of the two.

"Excuse me, would you mind terribly if I sat in here with you?" Harry glanced up and felt his breath catch in his throat. The lovely voice belonged to an even lovelier girl. Her glossy black hair fell in elegant ringlets on her narrow shoulders and her short yellow dress generously showed off her tiny waste and beautiful legs.

"Um...yeah!" He managed to sputter.

"Thanks a million!" She laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but he couldn't help noticing that her dark eyes held tremendous sorrow...not unlike his own.

She flung herself onto the seat across from Harry, all precedent of gentility gone. She folded her legs up under her and smiled at him, "I checked nearly all of the compartments and I must tell you, I was beginning to think I would never find an empty one!...um...of course, this was obviously my first choice...because you seem charming ...and I would have preferred your company over anyone else's in the world but---"

"Do I know you?" He interrupted, realizing suddenly that this girl seemed much too old to be a first year, but he'd certainly never seen her before.

"No!" She frowned slightly, "Unless of course it's a one sided acquaintance!"

"I don't mean that...although you do look slightly familiar---I mean, what year are you?"

"I'm going into my sixth year." She calmly replied, as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"But **I'm **in my sixth ?" She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

" Shouldn't I know you? What house are you in---I've never even seen you!" He was dying to know more about this girl...which was strange, because nothing had excited him in months. Not since Sirius...but he didn't think about that.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot! You see, I'm transferring in!"

"Can you do that?" In his five years at Hogwarts no one had ever 'transferred in.'

"Well, technically no." She shrugged, "But I was expelled from Durmstrang for...asinine reasons...so my dad pulled some strings and...well...let's just say it's awfully helpful when your godfather is the headmaster."

"Professor Dumbledore is your godfather?" Harry could not figure this girl out.

"Yeah...but I'm not sure I was supposed to tell you that." She furrowed her brow, apparently trying very hard to figure out exactly what she should or should not say.

"You're crazy." He muttered, half to himself.

"Well, you know what they say!" She suddenly became engrossed in a book she was holding.

"What do they say?"

"Excuse me?" She glanced at him as though she'd quite forgotten he was there.

"What---never mind."

"Sorry...I'm a little...well...I've got a lot on my mind." She blushed.

"Believe me, I understand." He whispered.

"You have very sad eyes." She murmured quietly.

"You should say that to a mirror."

"Yeah well..." She glanced down at her feet and briefly looked as though she were fighting back tears, "Oh! I'm Gwen by the way!" She quickly shook his hand.

"I'm Harry."

"Wonderful to meet you Harry."

"So what happened?" He stared seriously at her, throwing aside all sense of decorum.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are your eyes so sad?"

"Well, you certainly don't beat around the bush," she laughed nervously.

"Sorry." He wasn't.

"My mom died a few weeks ago..." She blinked rapidly, "and my dad and I...aren't that close. It's kind of like I lost all my family." She hastily rubbed her eyes, "What about you? Fair's fair, you have to tell me."

"My godfather died...because of me...and my parents died when I was a baby so he was really all the family I had." He stared obstinately at the floor.

"So I guess we're kind of in the same boat huh?" She laughed, a sorrowful laugh.

"I guess so..." He struggled to think of something to break the silence, "So, what do you want to do when you grow up?" He immediately cursed himself. What kind of a stupid question was that?

"If I could do anything in the world I'd be a dancer," She gave him an embarrassed look, "A ballerina...but the odds of that happening are slim to none."

"Why? Are you any good?"

"I'm not bad," she replied modestly, "but my dad isn't so keen on the idea of having a ballerina for a daughter---I think he's always had high hopes of spawning the next Minister of Magic. Dancer would definitely fall short of his expectations."

"So?" Harry shrugged, "It's your life, not his."

"Yeah..." She bit her lip, "So, what about you?"

"I want to be an Auror."

"Oh my God are you serious?" She sat up excitedly.

"Yeah, why?"

"That would be the coolest job ever! You would be so good at it!" She beamed at him.

"You don't even know me!"

"Well, you have an aura---the aura of an auror!" She laughed at her own joke. She felt very suddenly happy in the presence of this green eyed boy...which was strange because it'd been a long time since anything but melancholy graced her existence.

"Harry you'll never believe what happened at the meeting, Pansy was just--" Hermione froze at the door, "Who are you?"

"Um...this is Gwen---she's a transfer student, from Durmstrang." Harry quickly explained.

"Nice to meet you." Ron's mouth didn't close. He appeared to be out of breath. Hermione glared at him and then found a new attack.

"Durmstrang huh? Do you know Victor Krum? We're very close." She gave Ron a meaningful look.

"Vicky?" Gwen suddenly looked frightened and she pulled her almost too-skinny arms closer to her and rubbed an invisible bruise, "Yeah...um...listen, I don't know you that well and I don't know what your relationship with Vicky is but...he's not really a very nice guy. You should be careful."

"Excuse me, but you don't know me or Vic so, if you could mind your own business that'd be great." Hermione was immediately on the defensive.

"Look, I may not know you, but I dated Vicky for two years and believe me, you don't want to get mixed up in that!" She glared at the bushy haired girl.

"Get mixed up in what?" Ron eagerly snapped out of his daze.

"Gwen! There you are---I was beginning to think you missed the train and that was impossible because I put you on myself!" Everyone but Gwen glared at the blond boy that entered the room.

"Draco!" The raven haired beauty beamed up at him, "Come in! Meet my new friends."

"Thanks but," He grimaced, "I don't think I'm welcome."

"What do you mean of course you're..." Her voice trailed off when she saw the loathing painted on the faces of the three, "Why do you have to be so hateful?"

"Excuse me?" Draco raised his eyebrows, "How is this my fault?"

"You're a nice enough guy, but you have to go be a jerk to everyone you know so they all hate you and I feel like a bad guy for being friends with you and for being friends with people who don't like you." She started rambling, "And these people are so nice but they obviously don't like you and---"

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen!" He murmured soothingly, gently taking her by the wrists, "Listen, I don't care who you're friends with," He gave them a dirty look, "Although I think you can do better than this." She opened her mouth to interrupt him, "But do you remember the discussion we had yesterday about who you should and should not be friends with?"

"Draco," She groaned, "that was a very long and boring talk, surely you realize I tuned you out after five minutes."

"Right..." he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, while I don't have a big problem with you being friends with these three, your dad will. And I mean a BIG problem."

"Why?" She sighed.

"First of all...um...Harry, what house are you in?" Draco asked innocently.

"Gryffindor." He growled, growing tired of this game. Draco was too close to this beautiful stranger who was so sweet and sad...and so unlike Malfoy.

"Oh..." Her face fell, "But maybe that won't be so bad! I mean---"

"You're right." Draco smiled, "He could probably get over the whole Gryffindor thing. Honestly, I'd bet ten galleons that you'll be put into Gryffindor, so he'll have to adjust...but there's more."

"More?" She whispered weakly.

"Yes...um...Harry?"

"What?" He snapped.

"What's your dad's name?"

"Nobody invited you in here Malfoy---take Barbie here and get out!" Hermione glared at him.

"Barbie? I'm not even blond!"

"Who the hell asked you Mudblood?" Draco scowled.

"Draco!" Gwen pulled away from him, "That was uncalled for!"

"Sorry Hermione." He quickly apologized--and it almost sounded sincere.

"Why do you want to know my dad's name? Don't you know his name?"

"Because it's necessary for Gwen to understand." Draco replied with surprising patience.

"James Potter."

"Oh..." Gwen bit her lip and her dark eyes dropped their gaze.

"Gwen don't cry!" The look on Draco's face immediately softened.

"I'm not crying." She stared bitterly at the ground.

"Listen sweetie---"

"Well Harry, I think you're wonderful---I really do! I think I could have really liked you a lot." She sighed wistfully and kissed him on the cheek, causing his heart to skip a beat, "It's too bad we can't be friends."

"Why can't we?" The words were out of his mouth before he realized it.

"I can't do that to you---even if you still wanted to be my friend...and you wouldn't---your life would be hellish."

"Can't I make that decision?" Harry tried to smile, "What's wrong?"

"My dad is...um...Severus Snape."


	2. The Sorting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I know, you're all shocked.

Several minutes had past since Draco had pulled that oh-so-enchanting girl from the room, and still no one spoke. Harry was consumed by his own thoughts, Ron was lost in fantasies of the dark eyed beauty, and Hermione nervously watched them both, wondering when it would be prudent to speak.

"Um...so...that was weird." She finally managed to stammer.

"Yeah." Ron's eyes were glazed over, "Who knew Snape's daughter would be so hot?" He quickly tried to backtrack when he saw Hermione's glare," I mean: who knew Snape had a daughter?"

"You didn't have to be so mean to her." Harry mumbled quietly.

Hermione blushed, "I know...but did you see her? She was hanging all over Malfoy---like she was friends with him or something! Add that to the fact that she's Snape's daughter and...well...is that really the sort of person we want to be around?"

"I guess you're right," He didn't sound convinced, "I just don't understand...I mean, she seemed so nice."

"Yeah..." Hermione seemed to be carefully choosing her words, "But listen Harry, I think she spells bad news."

"You know she told me she doesn't get along with her dad." Harry suddenly remembered.

"Then why is she here?"

"Her mom died." He was struck by the memory of her overwhelmingly sorrowful eyes.

"She's still friends with Draco--you can't forget that! She may not have chosen her father, but she did choose her friends!" Hermione gently insisted.

"Look, it doesn't matter if she's the nicest girl in the world, that's not the point!" Ron cut in, "The fact is if Snape knew Harry was friends with his daughter he'd go crazy...and the last thing we need is more trouble."

"I guess you're right." Harry sighed, but couldn't get the image of her face out of his head.

Gwen stared at her feet, feeling very much alone. It wasn't a feeling she felt comfortable with. She didn't usually care what people thought of he...but somehow amidst this sea of unknown faces she felt very lost.

"Ahem!" Gwen's face lit up. It was Professor McGonagall, "Alright students, you will proceed quickly and quietly into the great hall where you will be sorted into your house where you will remain for your seven years at Hogwarts. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The best of luck to all of you. Gwen, you will be sorted last as you are not a first year." Gwen nodded slightly, trying to keep from trembling.

The doors opened and the children filed inside. Her breath caught in her throat. Her dad had worked at Hogwarts for as long as she could remember, but he'd always refused to take her there, claiming it would be unprofessional. The roof was an overcast sky---like the one outside, and long tables were set up, filled with students. She searched desperately for a friendly face in the sea of black robes and strange faces. Draco gave her an encouraging smile, and she could feel her stomach settle a little. She tried to ignore the fact that the table he sat at seemed to be populated by students of a most unpleasant sort.

A ragged hat sat alone on a stool in the middle of the great hall. Without warning, a rip in its brim opened and it began to sing. Some song about the four houses. Gwen could feel herself growing dizzy. The noises the hat was making started sounding like the grownups in Snoopy. She couldn't pass out. Not here. Not in front of everybody.

The hat finished singing and began to call out names. "Alback, Stacey" was first. A small, trembling, brown haired girl who was almost immediately sent to, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Gwen was slowly starting to regain her grip on reality. She watched almost calmly as "Brown, Jon" was sorted into Slytherin, "Buxley, Sara" was sent to Ravenclaw, and "Calloway, Morgan" went to Gryffindor.

She was beginning to relax, thinking that her brief fit was over and she'd be fine...but then she made the mistake of glancing up at her father. He had that ever-disapproving look on his face. He was telling her that she'd never get into Slytherin... and because of that she'd never live up to his expectations. She could feel another dizzy spell coming on.

It was frustrating. **Really** frustrating. She'd been doing so well. It's been almost six weeks since she'd had any problems. She'd thought maybe she'd be okay. That it was gone and what killed her mother wouldn't get her too.

Maybe it was just nerves. Probably. She closed her eyes and struggled to stay focused and not get lost in the world of darkness. She glanced out into the mass of faces and she made eye contact with Harry, the boy from the train. He smiled at her, and her heart flipped over.

"Snape, Gwenivere!" The great hall went silent, and then a hiss, the threatening hiss of a snake rose from within the crowd. She could hear small bits of the whispering.

"Snape?"

"Like Professor Snape?"

"He has a daughter?"

"I bet she goes in Slytherin."

"Great, the last thing we need is another Snape."

"Bet she works for You-know-who!"

She closed her eyes and tried to block it out as she reached the stool and hesitantly placed the hat on her head.

_Interesting...very interesting._ The hat murmured in her head. She just wanted it all to stop...the world was spinning._ A Snape. The logical choice would be Slytherin...but I don't think you'd do well there. You're intelligent to be sure...so perhaps Ravenclaw. But I think the best place for you would be..._

_"GRYFFINDOR!!!" _

The silence was deafening. She stared steadfastly at the floor, avoiding the gaze of her father and the accusing glares of the students. She wished they'd start talking...or clapping...or booing---anything to stop the silence. She could hear a few scattered claps coming from the direction of Gryffindor. Maybe it was that boy Harry.

"Oh God," she whispered. It was too late...she'd lost control. She wasn't going to be able to make it all the way to the table. That thin line of reality blurred and she could feel the world around her begin to swim and everything went black.

The Gryffindor common room was abuzz with excitement.

"So her last name's Snape---you think she's Professor Snape's daughter?"

"Of course she is---it's not like it's a common name."

"I don't believe she's in Gryffindor"

"Maybe she's a spy."

"Did you see the way Snape jumped that table when she collapsed? It's like he actually cares about her or something."

"I wonder what's wrong with her!"

"I hope she's okay."

"I hope she's not---the last thing this school needs is another Snape."

"Did you see how pale she was?"

"Did you see her eyes? She looked possessed."

They giggled.

Harry felt sick to his stomach. He wished they'd all stop talking about her. She didn't deserve it. She hadn't done anything. What he really wanted was to go see her...but that hardly seemed possible. Rumor had it neither Snape nor Malfoy had left her side.

"So...drama, drama, drama." Hermione grinned at him, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess." Harry replied and fell back into his pensive, depressed state.


	3. Charms

Disclaimer: I hate to burst your bubble, but believe it or not, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else remotely similar...although I do own all five books ...hmm...I am suddenly struck by an irresistible urge to read the fifth book again.

"Hurry Harry---we'll be late to Charms!"

"I haven't eaten yet!" He protested.

"We can't be late on the first day of class." Hermione insisted, "It's not our fault you overslept."

"You know you could have woken me up."

"Yes, well, it's too late now, let's go!" She abruptly stood up and left the Great Hall.

He rolled his eyes grabbed a bagel off the table and sprinted down the hall after his friends.

They reached the classroom moments before Professor Flitwick closed the door.

"Now there aren't any seats left---way to go." Hermione whispered.

"We can sit over there!" Ron pointed towards the back left corner of the room where several seats were left abandoned.

Apparently no one wanted to sit next to the Snape girl.

"Poor girl," Hermione murmured, "She'd be alright with Slytherins I'd guess, but no one in any other house is going to want to be friends with Professor Snape's daughter."

They walked quietly over to where the girl was sitting.

"What do you want?" She snapped impatiently.

"Sorry...we...um...well, we wondered if we could sit here." Ron stammered nervously.

"

Last I checked I didn't own the seats." She didn't even look at them, "Sit wherever you want---it doesn't make any difference to me."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. This was definitely not the girl they'd met on the train.

Suddenly she sighed, "Look, I'm sorry---I'm a little testy. I'm not really a morning person...and I'm already tired of people treating me like I'm a bad guy." She scowled, "Of course it's understandable. I mean, they all hate my father, and naturally, everyone in the world grows up to be exactly like their parents."

Harry laughed in surprise. He hadn't thought about it that way---why had he expected her to be like her father anyway?

"Class, you have entered your sixth year in Charms. It will be exceedingly difficult, but worthwhile, I promise." Professor Flitwick smiled, "Today we will be learning the _invisiba_ charm."

"Fascinating." Gwen breathed.

"While it doesn't make you invisible, as the name might suggest, it does make your presence very difficult to sense. It masks your scent, your body heat, and helps you blend into your surroundings---quite a useful little thing."

"You hardly need this Harry---you have your invisibility cloak!" Ron joked.

"Ron!" Hermione glared at him and turned his gaze towards Gwen. Harry's cloak was meant to be a secret.

"A gentle twist of the wrist, up, then down, and ending with a nice, sharp, flick and say, 'invisiba.'" He nodded and left them to practice.

Hermione carefully mimicked his movements, "Invisiba!" she called out.

"Bloody hell Hermione--could you just once, NOT get it right the first time?" Ron groaned.

"Gwen?" Harry began hesitantly, pretending to practice.

"What? INVISIBEH!" She sighed in frustration, it didn't work.

"Um...I was just wondering...you know, if you were okay? I mean...you were in the hospital wing for a while and nobody knew---"

"I'm fine." She interrupted, "INVISBA!" Her face flushed with annoyance, "But thanks for asking."

"Well...what exactly happened? I mean, what was wrong with---"

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" Her eyes were a mixture of anger and pleading.

"Yeah...right...I understand." He immediately chided himself. He should have stayed out of her business. Now she hated him...not that he cared or anything.

"INIVISIBEH--INVIS---INIVIS---ugh!" She slammed her wand down on the desk, "Stupid Charms class."

"Hey, listen," Hermione chose her words carefully, "I think you have your wrist movement right, but you're saying the incantation wrong. It's Invisiba---like invisible...only with an 'a' at the end."

"It's hopeless--I'm terrible at Charms." She sighed.

"Um...then how'd you get into a NEWT level class?" Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"My dad 'pulled some strings.'" She glowered, "He's always 'pulling strings'----sometimes I wish he'd leave well enough alone--I don't always want strings pulled." She glanced up at them, "See, we didn't really have Charms at Durmstrang---we had Hexes and we had Curses instead. All I know about Charms my dad taught me...and he's not the greatest at them. I simply don't feel prepared to be in an upper level course. Practical magic is not my strong suit." She smiled ruefully.

"Did you pass your OWLS in Charms?" Hermione asked.

"God no---I failed them miserable." Gwen laughed.

"But...you're in this class?"

She nodded, "Alright, so what's the incantation again?" She stood up and quickly changed the subject.

"Invisiba---and you don't have to shout it."

"Oh...thanks." Gwen blushed, "Invisiba!" immediately her slender frame blended into the wood paneled walls behind her. She glanced around in excitement, "I did it!" She laughed and flung her arms around Hermione, "Thanks so much--you're brilliant!"

"Thanks..." Hermione stared at the floor, and tried very hard not to look too pleased with herself.

Sorry, I know this chapter was kind of pointless...but now my story says, "3 chapters" and that makes me feel important. Yes, I thrive on simple pleasures.


	4. Mudblood?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...although I wish I did because then I'd have millions of dollars and I could afford to go to college and travel the world. Blast. Some people have all the luck.

"Look, Ron, all I'm saying is that you just can't----"

"Hey! Look, it's Gwen!" Ron stared at the dark eyed girl as she stood hesitantly in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Ron, I was talking to you!" Hermione glared, "Of course, if you'd rather gawk at some girl like an idiot, then I'll leave!" She waited a split second for him to apologize, or stop her...or something. But he didn't. She sighed in exasperation and stomped away from the table.

"Gwen!" Ron beckoned to her, "Come sit here!"

She smiled gratefully as she took the seat across from him, "Thanks a million---there's nothing like trying to find a seat in the hoard of people who hate you."

"No problem." He blushed.

"Where are your friends?" She asked conversationally.

"Harry is...probably off brooding somewhere...and Hermione is...well...probably doing the same thing." He shrugged his shoulders in amusement.

"Harry does seem kind of...down...and Hermione--well, I saw her stalk off a moment ago...what did you say to her?"

"Who knows? I can't keep track." He laughed.

"Well, every relationship is bound to hit its rough spots," She smiled encouragingly, "how long have you two been dating?"

"WHAT?" Ron spit his pumpkin juice out all over Gwen.

"Ugh!" She gasped in horror as a spew of sticky spit flew over her.

"Sorry!" He was on his feet in a second, trying to dab her off with napkins.

"Um...Ron?" Gwen began carefully.

"Yes?" He continued to try to wipe away the juice.

"You're kind of in my personal space." She glanced down at his hand meaningfully. He followed her gaze and found his hand resting in a rather...awkward place on her body...anatomically speaking.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." He sat down blushing miserably.

"Don't worry about it!" She laughed and quickly muttered a spell that evaporated all the pumpkin residue, "It could happen to anyone."

"I'm not dating Hermione!" He said suddenly, remembering what had started the incident in the first place.

"Oh...um...are you sure?"

"Pretty much yeah." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right...um...can I ask why not?"

"Why not what?---why aren't we dating?" He stared at her in horror.

"Well...yes...I mean, there was a lot of...heat...between you two." She stared down at her plate, trying not to make the situation any more awkward than it already was.

"That's crazy---there's no...'heat'" he choked on the word, "I mean, Hermione and I can barely stand each other!"

"Right..."She obviously didn't believe him.

"Honest--I mean, there is no way--and I mean NO WAY I would ever, EVER date Hermione!" He was babbling, "and I know she feels the same way. We're just not compatible. AT ALL. I mean---"

"Sorry I mentioned it. I guess I just read you guys wrong." She shrugged, it didn't matter to her.

"Um..." Ron tried to act nonchalant, "What made you think we were dating? I mean...did she say anything to you...about me?"

"Well...no...but---"

"Gwen!" Draco glared at her.

"Hey babe, what's up?" She smiled at him.

"What, may I ask, are you doing with _Weasley_?" He sneered maliciously.

"What is it to you?" She was instantly on the defensive. Who was Draco to tell her who to hang out with?

"Well, I'm sure your father wouldn't be pleased with you spending time with the lower class." He glowered, "what happened to your sense of decency?"

"I'm sorry," Gwen glared at him, "Who are you?"

"What?" Draco frowned.

"See, I thought you were my best friend Draco, but he is not an egomaniac, chauvinistic, jerk. So I must be incorrect.!" Her face was flushed with anger.

"Gwen," He began apologetically.

"Let's go Ron!" She stood up and left the table, a surprised Ron trailing quickly after her.

"What was that all about?" Ron questioned as soon as they'd left the hall.

"Is he always like that?" She seemed distracted.

"Who, Malfoy? Yeah---you're his best friend?"

"I was..." She frowned in confusion, "but he's never treated anybody like that around me before."

"I guess you've never been around anyone who wasn't pure blooded and proud of

it then huh?" Ron joked bitterly.

"No!" Gwen looked up at him in surprise, "**I'm** not pure-blooded, and he's never treated me badly--in fact, he's always stood up for me."

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" He couldn't believe his ears, "How are you, the daughter of Professor Snape, possibly the most anti-muggle wizard in the world, NOT pure blooded?"

"My mum was a muggle." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well...obviously but...how did that happen?"

"It's a funny story actually," She smiled, "My dad fell in love...and, well...he's a bit conceited...so it never crossed his mind that the woman he fell in love with wasn't a

witch!...and he never really mentioned the fact that he was a wizard to her. I'm sure he made a few comments about Hogwarts or muggles or the ministry...but my mom was a little odd, so she just didn't pay any attention--she probably figured he was in a cult or something. It wasn't until they'd been dating for several months that he found out she was a muggle," She laughed lightly, "He tried to leave her, but then he found out she was pregnant and decided to stick it out. They got married in the end...I think he even loved her...although he'd never admit it to anyone."

"That's crazy...but...I don't understand. I mean, if Draco's friends with you even though he knows you're not pure-blooded, what does he have against Hermione?" Ron frowned in confusion, "He calls her 'mudblood' all the time!"

"Does he now?" Gwen tried to suppress a smile.

"What?"

"Well...it sounds to me like somebody has a little crush on Hermione---but you didn't hear it from me." She laughed, "Hey! Now that you mention it, he does talk about her an awful lot..."

"That's not possible---he hates her! Besides, why would he call her names if he liked her?" Ron was adamant.

"Well, when we were little, kids used to make fun of me all the time and call me names like 'mudblood' and it broke my heart. I would come home from school everyday and just cry my eyes out." She smiled nostalgically, "So Draco decided that maybe I'd feel better if we gave the term 'mudblood' a different meaning. So we redefined it as : perfect and beautiful. So every time someone called me a mudblood I'd just smile and thank them. It worked perfectly!"

"So...you're saying that Draco's actually calling Hermione perfect...and beautiful..."

"I'm just saying it's a possibility." She shrugged. Ron cared too much about things, she was already bored with this conversation, "But if you could NOT mention this to him that'd be great!"

"Well... but I just don't---" He sputtered helplessly.

"Right...well, listen, I have to go so...Bye!" She shot him a dazzling smile over her shoulder and walked away.

So...um...yup. If you wanted to review that'd be GREAT! Nice reviews are of course preferred...but I suppose if you must be cruel that would also be appreciated---just make your opinion heard! It brings me great joy!...and don't you want to bring joy to a...um...sick...and...dying girl? Right (cough) that's what I am.

Okay, just kidding but seriously! Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Fatherdaughter relationship

DISCLAIMER: (I always forget to do this!!!) I don't own Harry Potter.

"I still don't understand how we both made it into this class."

"I wish we hadn't" Ron groaned, staring miserably up at Professor Snape, "I'd almost forgotten how much I hated that man."

"I know...this year is going to be even worse than last year." Harry moaned.

"Would you two stop complaining?" Hermione gave them a superior look and went back to the book she was reading...she was still mad at Ron.

"Where do you think Gwen gets her good looks?" Ron asked suddenly, carefully scrutinizing their professor.

"I sure don't know," Harry frowned, "I mean, she has his hair color, and her eyes are kind of the same but...well...Professor Snape's ugly and Gwen is well..."

"Hot." The two boys chorused in unison.

"Honestly--she's not that great! I don't know why the two of you keep drooling over her!" Hermione scowled.

"Is what the three of you are discussing worthy of interrupting my class?" Professor Snape interrupted.

"N-no Sir! I'm sorry." Harry stared at the ground. He found himself overwhelmed with the inexplicable desire to make this professor like him.

"Interruptions will not be tolerated in my class! Ten points from Gryffindor." Harry could see Draco sneering in laughter over the Professor's shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late!" Gwen burst into the room, "I got a little lost--I mean bloody hell! Do the staircases have to move? Because personally, I think that's a little unnecessary." She sighed frantically and set her books on the table next to Harry, "And those pictures? No help at all---I asked three of them for directions and somehow I ended up in the Astronomy tower!"

"Gwen,"

"Of course, I should have realized I was going the wrong way when I started going up stairs,"

"Gwen," Professor Snape repeated.

"And believe me, there were a lot of stairs,"

"Miss Snape," He was beginning to sound impatient.

"because of course, I wanted to be in the dungeon!"

"Gwen!" His face was flushing with annoyance.

"And obviously dungeons are underground...so I'd have to go downstairs, not upstairs but---"

"GWENIVERE!" He bellowed.

"WHAT? Geez, you don't have to shout---what do you want?" She rolled her eyes.

"Will you please sit down? You're interrupting the class."

She hesitated for a second, as though she wanted to argue, but shrugged her shoulders and plopped down in the seat next to Harry.

"Um...Miss Snape?" He began carefully.

"Yes Professor?" She smiled innocently at him.

"Perhaps that's not the best seat for you...after all, you don't know them..." He scrambled to come up with a diplomatic excuse.

"But Professor, school is for meeting new people--and that's what I'm doing." She kept her tone sickly sweet.

"And I appreciate that but...you might be behind some of the other students and I feel that being near someone who has a more solid grasp on the subject--like Mr. Malfoy-

-would suit you better."

"Well, I certainly appreciate your concern Professor, but I think I'll be okay," She paused momentarily, "but if I have trouble I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will still help me...that is if Miss Granger can't."

"Right..." He was at a loss, "But you see..." He gave up, diplomacy was not his way, "Move, Gwen!"

"No." She stared obstinately at him.

"Now!"

"Make me!"

You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. Every student in the class was looking from Snape to Gwen, and trying to guess how this fight would play out. Snape could beat anybody...but another Snape?

"Gwenivere Elizabeth Snape, you will move, and you will move now!"

"Why should I?" She glared at him.

"Because... I am your father and I am your teacher and I know best!" He stammered helplessly.

"Ooohhh! That was a mature answer!" Her face was flushed with fury.

"That's it---twenty points from Gryffindor!!!!" He shouted in a rage, but he cringed inwardly. That little voice inside his head told him to stop, but there was no one in the world who could get him worked up like his daughter.

"FINE!" She shouted angrily and then turned to Harry and muttered under her breath, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Um..." He began hesitantly.

"Why are you still sitting there?" Severus was beginning to feel helpless--he simply couldn't control this girl.

"Because you have yet to give me sufficient reason to move." She remained immobile, "And the whole, 'I'm your father and I said so' thing, doesn't really work for me."

"Detention."

"Fine." She shrugged, it wasn't like she'd never had detention before (and Durmstrang's detentions were harsh.)

"For a week."

"I shudder at the thought." She rolled her eyes.

"For a month." He couldn't stop.

"Whatever."

"And...no Quidditch."

"What?" She shot up out of her chair, "You can't do that!---can he do that?" She turned pleadingly towards Harry who shrugged.

"I can do whatever I want--I'm you're father." He felt his calm returning. He had won. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt a twinge of guilt. He'd gone too far. He really didn't shouldn't have done that. If he kept pushing her, he'd lose her.

"I--You---"She sputtered helplessly, "You son of a biscuit-eater!" She clenched and unclenched her fists, picked up her books, and stormed out of the room.

"GWEN YOU NEED TO GET BACK HERE NOW!!" Professor Snape shouted after her, but she was long gone.

By the way, thank you to everybody who reviewed...and those who put me on watch lists and favorite lists...you made my day. I'm in the middle of applying to go to college and I am so stressed out and reading nice things makes me feel so happy :) (For those of you who weren't paying attention, that was a desperate plea for you to review my story.)

Thanks!---and review!


	6. Regret

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter...in fact, I own very little...only my laptop and my sanity.

"Hey."

"What?" She didn't look at him.

"Can I give you some advice?" Ron began carefully, taking the seat beside her.

"If you must."

"You need to work on this double personality thing you have." He stared at the ground, hoping he didn't upset her. Her head shot up in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" She tried not to sound interested.

"If you haven't noticed, there's a nice Gwen, and a mean Gwen...and well...I think we need to pick one or the other." He avoided eye contact.

"Whatever." She tried to sound indifferent.

"I mean, that whole thing in there with your dad? It was...well...uncalled for." She started to protest, "Don't get me wrong---it was awesome!" He grinned nervously at her, "But...now you have detention for a month...and you can't play Quidditch--I didn't even know you played Quidditch!"

"Not anymore." She whispered.

"Well?"

"What?" She sighed.

"What position do you play? Are you any good? Did you play at Durmstrang?" He prompted.

"Um...I was a chaser when I was at Durmstrang." She cringed slightly, "but I can't play anymore."

"Are you any good?" He repeated.

"I don't know," She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I'm not atrocious, but I'm no Guy Jasperson."

"He plays for the Chudley Cannons!" He burst out excitedly, "You follow the Chudley Cannons?"

"Doesn't everybody?" She laughed lightly, trying to convince herself that her father had made an empty threat, that Quidditch wasn't over for her.

"I know! I mean they're absolutely the best team ever!" He began to ramble, "Did you see this summer when Jasperson made that spectacular dive and flew---"

"Ron?" She stared at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"My dad can't really stop me from playing Quidditch can he?" She struggled to keep her voice steady, to convey a sense of carelessness...but she failed miserably.

"Um..."He shifted uncomfortably, "I don't really know...I mean, as a teacher I don't think so since he's not your house leader...but since he's your dad he might be able to."

"Oh..."

"But I'm sure he'll rethink it!" Ron tried to sound positive.

"Doubtful." She laughed weakly, "We don't get along very well--if you couldn't tell---and he doesn't often do things for me."

"It can't be that bad..."

"I guess not..." She suddenly looked strangely at him, "Don't you ever hang out with your friends anymore?"

"Well, um..." He smiled ruefully, "The truth is, Harry is...kind of depressing and antisocial---he spends most of his time wanting to be alone...and Hermione is barely speaking to me."

"I see." She furrowed her brow in slight confusion, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"Practice." And she stood and walked away. Ron made a mental note to talk to her about the bad habit she had of leaving in the middle of conversations, and followed her out of the room.

Severus Snape stared out into his empty classroom and silently berated himself for losing his temper. Every student in his sixth year potions class had probably lost all respect for him.

No, that wasn't true. The only students who had ever respected him were the Slytherins...and getting in a screaming match with a Gryffindor (even if it was his daughter) would hardly lessen their opinion of their professor.

He didn't care though. It had never been vitally important to him to be liked or respected by his students...but his daughter was a different matter. He knew she hated him, but he'd told himself that if she only came to Hogwarts...if he only got the chance to spend time with her...if she would only see that he really did care about her...then she wouldn't hate him anymore.

She'd been through...well, hell and he hadn't even stopped by for a visit. While her mother died, he kept his distance. He didn't deal well with emotion. Caring about people wasn't something he did extraordinarily well.

He and Gwen fought all the time...whenever they were together in fact. She'd get over the screaming match they'd had in class--she always did...it was the banishing her from Quidditch that would put even more distance between them. The question was, how could he take back the punishment without appearing weak. It was a problem with no clear solution.

That small, ever-so annoying voice in the back of his head quietly suggested that he put pride aside and simply give in, his daughter was more important than his dignity.

But of course, he didn't listen. He never did. And that was why his daughter hated him.

Okay, in case anybody was wondering, Snape is not schizophrenic. It's his conscience talking to him...I felt like I should clarify that just in case.

Okay, anyone who reads this should review...preferably nicely...because in two days I find out if I got into Yale and...well...if I had nice things to read about the things I wrote, I might be less upset about not getting into the school of my dreams!!!!


	7. Fight!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

"Hey guys!"

"Where have you been?" Hermione glared up at him, "We've been working on our Potion's essay for almost an hour!"

"It's entirely my fault Hermione---I drug Ron to practice with me." Gwen smiled warmly at the girl and casually slipped her arm in Ron's.

Hermione's eyes flashed jealously and Harry momentarily appeared interested in something other than wallowing in self pity.

"Well," Hermione chose her words carefully, stubbornly avoiding looking up to see the close proximity of the two, "Maybe next time you should think about Ron's schoolwork first."

"Um...I'm sorry," Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Are you his mother?"

"No, but he's my friend and I care about how he does in school. Fun and games aren't the only important things in life you know!" Hermione's voice started to rise with emotion and her eyes filled with tears, "With you two gallivanting around the school, I don't know how you expect him to---"

"What? That doesn't even make sense! Ron isn't stupid he can---"

"OKAY THEN!" Ron stepped between the two girls, "I think we all need to calm down!" He exchanged a glance with Harry, who looked like he wanted to laugh, "Hermione! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?!?" Hermione stared incredulously at him, "What's wrong with you? You're the one who keeps ditching your friends to hang out with---with---some girl!--and a SNAPE no less!"

Gwen recoiled slightly at Hermione's words.

"Well who am I supposed to hang out with? YOU?" Ron glared at her, "Every thing I say or do makes you mad---how am I supposed to talk to you?"

"Well, Harry needs us right now--you can't just ditch him to make out with the first hot girl you meet."

"I don't think Harry cares what I do with Gwen." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Hermione looked as though she'd been slapped, "So--so--you were making out with her?"

"What?" He frowned in confusion, "I didn't say that! What---what is wrong with you?"

Gwen raised her eyebrows in slight exasperation. Right...there was no heat between them. She winked at Harry and slipped out of the room.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?" She turned to smile at the green eyed boy who'd followed her out of the room.

"Sorry about all that," Harry blushed, "Hermione is...not usually like that."

"Love makes people do crazy things." She shrugged easily.

"Love?" He took a step back, "They aren't in love--I mean, they fight all the time!"

"That's true. They do fight...but they're definitely in love," She sighed wistfully, "It's too bad really, he's awfully cute." She paused momentarily to listen to the screaming voices that were coming from the common room, "How long does this usually go on?"

"It varies," He laughed, "But...well...Hermione was really mad---I think she finally understands how Ron felt when she was spending all her time with Krum."

"Ah young love." She smiled nostalgically, "You might want to go console someone."

"What?"

"I just heard a door slam...I think they're done--one of them is probably down there, all upset and stuff." She grinned in amusement.

"I guess you're right." He rolled his eyes and walked back to the common room.

"Gwen! Gwen!"

She ignored him.

"Gwen!" Draco sighed in frustration, "God! Would you stop acting like such a baby?"

"What?" She whirled around to face him, "I'm not acting like a baby!"

"Really? You're giving me the silent treatment!" He chided.

"Yes...well..." Her face flushed with anger, "I just can't believe how you treat people!"

"Who?"

"Oh, I don't know--everyone who isn't a pure blooded, cold hearted, Slytherin?" She snapped.

"I think it's so cute how you're still so naive."

"God Draco---will you stop patronizing me for one second?" She sat down on the ground in the middle of the stairwell.

"Gwen..." He seemed to be thinking about how to explain something as he sank to the floor beside her, "They're different people than we are."

"Correction: Different than **you** are," Her eyes met his, pleading for him to understand, "I'm just like them! I'm not a pure blood...I'm not a Slytherin! You can't say that they're different than me because they aren't!"

"Not exactly but---"

"But nothing!" She interrupted, "And you can't logically be friends with me when you hate them for qualities I possess."

Draco stared obstinately at the ground. It was different...somehow.

"You're my best friend--and I don't want to lose you," She sighed helplessly, "But I can't be friends with you if you don't make up your mind."

"Are you threatening me?" His voice mocked her.

"No..." She shrugged, "Not really...just telling you how things are."

"You're issuing me an ultimatum?" He sounded incredulous.

"You don't have to like anyone--or even be nice to them really..." She struggled to find the right words, "but you need to stop being cruel."

Draco sat silently for a moment, fighting an inward battle with his pride, "Okay, I'll try it---to everyone but them!"

"Who?" She yawned, suddenly very tired.

"Weasley, Mudblood, and Potter." He sneered.

"No dice."

"What?" He glared at her.

"It has to be to everybody---but especially them." She gently adjusted a stray piece of hair on Draco's head, "They're really nice. I think you have a lot in common with Harry--you two would be friends if you'd give each other a chance."

"Why do you hate me?"

"And by the way, you should probably get over your obvious infatuation with Hermione."

"WHAT?"

"Because she and Ron are meant to be together."

"What the hell are you talking about? He was too defensive.

"I'm talking about how you're secretly in love with Hermione."

"I am not---"

"Somebody's blushing!" She teased him gently.

"I am not---"

"There's no need to deny anything with me---I know the secrets of your inner soul," She smiled sleepily and laid her head on his shoulder, "She's the 'cute smart girl'

you've liked since first year...nice trick saying she was in Slytherin, but not good enough to fool me." She closed her eyes and began to doze off.

"Don't you have class?" He asked quietly.

"I'm skipping." She murmured.

"Well that's responsible." He laughed.

"My bad reputation can't get much worse." She yawned again.

"I don't like Hermione," He whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Of course not dear," She replied as she drifted off to sleep.

"Are they sleeping in the middle of a stairwell?"

"Yup."

"Does that...um...strike anybody else as odd?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yup." Harry stared down at them in slight surprise.

"I guess that explains why she wasn't in class." Hermione suggested. She and Ron had reached an awkward stalemate. They were both stubbornly pretending their argument had never taken place.

"Um...should we wake them?" Ron stammered nervously.

"Aww, but they look so peaceful." Harry was obviously amused by the situation.

"Harry this isn't a laughing matter---they skipped class!" Hermione chided him,

"We should alert a teacher."

"Oh come on, Hermione," Ron protested, "I think that's a little unnecessary---"

"Oh, hello!" Gwen opened her eyes groggily.

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep," Draco groaned.

"We have company dear heart!" She gently shook him.

"What?"

"Good morning sunshine!" She smiled at him.

"Good morning beautiful---what are you three doing here?" He glared. Gwen elbowed him, "I mean...um...hello." There wasn't a lot of kindness in his greeting...but it was definitely a start.

"What's up with you Malfoy?" Harry glared at him, instantly on the defensive.

"Oi vay." Gwen sighed. There was no way she could get Draco to be nice if Harry was going to be mean to him.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Malfoy instantly readopted his hateful sneer, "shouldn't you be off crying over your dead parents and your dead friends---I hear you're the reason that Sirius Black got killed." Harry's fist was clenched around his wand, "I should thank you---he was a real pain to the death eaters."

Harry was beyond words. He drew his wand and muttered a curse.

"Would you two stop it!" Gwen stepped between them an easily blocked Harry's attack.

"How did you block that?" Harry glared at her, partly in anger, partly in awe.

"Durmstrang may not have spent a lot of time focusing on charms or transfiguration or herbology--but we certainly focused on curses...and hence, how to block them---but that is beside the point." She quickly brought herself back to the subject, "Draco Malfoy, you need to apologize or leave!"

"I'm not apologizing to that---"

"Perhaps I forgot to mention that I was at the head of my class in Curses and Hexes," Gwen scowled, reaching for her wand.

Draco shook his head and stalked away.

"Listen...um...I'm sorry about that, but---"

"Are you a death eater?" Harry asked her suddenly, his face still clouded with fury.

"Excuse me?" She was offended, "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Draco is, and your dad was...and that doesn't seem to bother you at all." Harry stared her down, "Don't you know that they kill people?"

"First of all, Draco is NOT a death eater---his father is," She did her best to keep her voice level, and not to show that he was irritating her, "He has no desire to be a death eater, he simply plays along because it makes his father happy."

Harry gave a derisive snort, "Yeah right, believe me, I know that pratt and he was born a death eater and he'll never----"

"AND as for the fact that my father was a death eater," She interrupted him impatiently, "I believe that the operative word in that phrase is _was_, he now works for the

good guys...and how you know any of that I'm sure I don't know."

Harry changed tactics and went back to his attack on Malfoy, "How are you friends with him?" He shouted angrily, "His family is the reason people are dying! His family is--is--the reason that--that---"

"That your godfather died?" She prompted gently.

Harry's stony silence answered her question.

"You can't blame Draco for the sins of his father," She said simply, "Just as I hope you don't blame me for the sins of mine. If you didn't notice, Draco was trying to be friendly before you bit off his head."

"You--you're standing up for him?" Harry was incredulous, "Did you even hear what he said?"

"Of course I did," She replied, "That's just Draco. Obviously it was uncalled for, but he was embarrassed that you responded negatively to his outreach of kindness."

"What 'outreach of kindness'?"

"He said hello."

"Oh, how could I have missed that?" He muttered sarcastically.

"I'm not saying what he did was right---it obviously wasn't, I'm just saying you don't really understand why he does the stuff that he does," She explained, "Besides, I think the fact that he brought up your godfather's death is good...you seem to have a lot of unresolved anger with that issue."

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" She glanced up, startled.

"Go away." Harry was seething, "I thought you were different, I wanted to give you a chance, but you're just like your dad and just like Draco. So leave. Now."

Gwen opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it, walking away with a characteristically uncaring, "Whatever."

Ron and Hermione watched, open mouthed, as she walked away, both too afraid of Harry's reaction to say anything.

Review if you have time---I'll love you forever!


	8. Professor Mimsy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...or anything else for that matter...

"**Don't** even **think** about it."

"Come on Harry--she looks so sad!" Hermione pleaded with him...which was odd, because she didn't seem to care much for the girl either.

"She can't sit with us." Harry stared at his plate. He was still fuming. Three days later and she was still making him crazy.

Gwen warily surveyed the table and then mumbled a few apologies as she reached around various people, filling her plate with food. She glanced around again, quickly searching for one--just one--friendly face. She shrugged.

And sat on the floor in the middle of the great hall.

"This is ridiculous---no one should have to sit on the floor---I'm calling her over." Hermione glared at him.

"Fine," Harry replied calmly, "but I won't stay here."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a touch?" Ron began hesitantly.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" He was almost yelling.

"Harry, calm down---she can stay on the floor." Hermione soothed.

"Thank you."

"What is he doing?" For one who liked Gwen so much, Ron sure didn't seem to be too concerned that she was going to have to eat on the floor. The new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher had caught his eye.

"Um...he appears to be...um" Hermione giggled, "I think he's flirting with Professor McGonagall!!!"

"Ugh!" Ron groaned, "He is the weirdest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we have EVER had---last week he invited me to stay after class and brew a love potion."

"Is he batting his eyelashes?" Harry cracked a smile for the first time in days.

"Come on Ron--weirder than Mad-eye Moody?" Hermione laughed.

"Obviously! The man is insane." Ron's mouth hung open in disgust as Professor Mimsy leaned seductively across the table in front of Professor McGonagall who appeared to be hovering somewhere between amusement and horror.

Hermione snorted into her pudding, overcome with peals of laughter.

"That was lovely 'Mione." Ron groaned.

"Wow...that was...horrifying."

"What? Hermione or Professor Mimsy?" Ron joked.

"I'd have to say both," Harry laughed as Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Listen, don't get me started on the disgusting things you do!" Hermione adopted her superior attitude.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Harry glared at her, "Nobody wants you here _Snape_!"

Gwen cringed ever so slightly, "Right...I'm sure you're entirely justified in feeling that way," she rolled her eyes, as though she were saying this for show, "But I was wondering if I could borrow Hermione for a moment."

"Why?" Hermione raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"I'd rather not say---but it's extremely important," She paused for a moment, "It'll only take a minute."

"Hermione!" Harry growled as she stood.

"Oh come on, I'll be back in a sec---you just sit there and mope." Hermione sighed in exasperation and followed Gwen out of the Great Hall.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Um...I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the hospital wing," She blinked hard--almost spasmodically-- as though she were struggling to retain consciousness, "As I'm not entirely certain I'll be able to make it there by myself."

"Oh my God--are you okay?" Hermione instantly placed a bracing hand on the other girl.

"I'm sure I'll be fine as long as I can get to Madame Pomfrey," She didn't sound entirely convinced, "I just need some drugs..." She swooned ever so slightly.

They walked in silence most of the way to the hospital wing, Gwen struggling to stay focused, Hermione thinking quietly.

"Um...can I ask you something?" Hermione began, breaking the silence.

"Sure, what?" She forced the word out.

"Why did you ask me to help you?" She stared at the ground in embarrassment, "We haven't exactly gotten along..."

"Haven't we?" Gwen looked at Hermione in surprise, "I didn't notice--anyway, I needed somebody and I figured I ought to at least know their name...that left you, Ron, and...Harry," Pain flashed across her face, "Anyway, I decided I'd rather have...well, anybody help me but Ron because...he strikes me as someone who wouldn't keep their head in a crisis."

"That's not true at all---Ron's really great..." Hermione's voice trailed off and she looked pensive.

"Why is it you two aren't dating?"

"Wh-what?" She blushed, "We're just friends."

"So I've heard." Gwen cringed, "Can we stop talking? My head is beginning to pound."

"Sure!" She instantly fell silent.

Madame Pomfrey met them at the door of the hospital wing, "What happened Gwen?"

"Nothing...I just started feeling a little iffy...so I asked Hermione here to help me out---and she did, because she's wonderful," She smiled dazedly at the girl.

"Of course she is," The nurse soothed, "Now just lie down and relax, I'll find something for you to take."

"Not the green stuff!" She moaned, curling up into a ball on the cot. Hermione

eyes her nervously, she appeared to have lost her firm grip on reality.

"Of course not sweetheart," Madame Pomfrey agreed, emptying a bottle of sickly green potion into a cup she handed the girl, "Here you go, it's nice and red and strawberry flavored."

"Yum..."She sighed, leaning back and obliviously drinking the cup.

"Miss Granger, would you please go and find Professor Snape for me--I think he needs to be----"

"NO!" Gwen shot out of bed, back in control, "I'm fine--I don't need him!"

"Dear, I think it would be best if you let me--"

"No." she repeated firmly, "I'll be fine...I'll be better without him." She leaned back shakily, her face twitching as she fought the urge to revert back to that place where reality didn't exist.

"Okay...um...I guess I ought to um..." Hermione stammered uncomfortably.

"Wait!" Gwen's eyes widened in terror, "D-don't leave me here...alone..."

"But...um..." She glanced around nervously.

"Please stay?" She stared imploringly at the bushy haired girl, "No...of course not...I mean, you don't really know me and we're not really friends and..." she became inaudible, but continued to mutter as she resumed her twitching.

"Do you really want me to stay?"

"Please?" Gwen's eyes filled with tears.

"No Problem." She shot a concerned look at Madame Pomfrey and sat down in the seat next to Gwen.

Okay...um...I'll try to update faster next time but...well...you know, it was Christmas :)


	9. A rift in the trio

"Where have you been?" The two boys were on their feet the minute she entered the common room.

"Yeah, last I checked, 'a minute' didn't last six hours!" Ron's face was flushed.

"We thought she'd attacked you---we were about to go to Dumbledore and tell him about how she's working for Voldemort." Harry yelled angrily.

"Correction," Ron began, rolling his eyes, "**_Harry_** thought Gwen attacked you and turned you over to you-know-who...**_I_** thought **_Draco_** attacked you **_and_** Gwen and turned you **_both_** over to you-know-who."

"Right." She gave them an exasperated look and turned to walk towards her room.

"So?" Harry prompted impatiently.

"So what?" She glanced up at them in surprise.

"What happened?" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh!" her eyes widened with realization, "I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you."

"But...you're going to tell us anyway aren't you?" Ron looked concerned.

"I guess," Hermione looked uncomfortable, "I mean, she didn't exactly swear me to secrecy or anything...of course, she wasn't really...there."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Harry shouted angrily.

"Will you please stop yelling at everybody and everything---especially at me!" She glared at him.

"Sorry." He sulked.

"Gwen asked me to take her to the hospital wing." Hermione explained, "She wasn't feeling well."

"And that took six hours because...?" Harry glared at her.

"She's really sick...and she was scared, and she didn't want to be left alone." She shrugged, "So when she asked me to stay with her, I did...she's asleep now."

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, worry painted across his face.

"I don't know...but I think it's serious." She sighed, "Look, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Listen Harry," She gazed imploringly at him, "If I were you I'd rethink your anger towards Gwen. She's sweet...and you like her...and if...you know...anything were to happen to her... I think you'd feel awfully guilty about never having resolved things with her."

"Is it that serious---" Ron jumped to his feet, but Hermione walked wordlessly out of the room.

XXX

"She doesn't look good."

"She looks fine." Harry snapped, trying to ignore the fact that Gwen did indeed not look good.

"Look how pale she is." Ron murmurmed, buttering his toast.

"She's probably just losing her tan." Harry growled.

"She never **_had_** a tan." Hermione argued.

Gwen ran her fingers through her somewhat tangled hair and sat down in the middle of the floor. She sighed wearily and began peeling an orange.

"If only she didn't have to sit on the cold hard floor." Ron stared meaningfully at Harry.

"She's not sitting here." He glowered, "If she goes, I go."

"You're such a baby!" Hermione scowled at him, "She's not a death eater, neither is Snape, and maybe, neither is Malfoy! She had nothing to do with Sirius's death, and she's right, you do have a lot of unresolved anger---and you need to stop taking it out on people," She stared stubbornly at the table, her face flushing, avoiding eye contact, "I'm inviting her over here. You can stay or go. I-I don't care."

"Yeah." Ron agreed unconvincingly.

"Well, some friends you guys are!" Harry glared.

"Harry, we _are_ your friends---and as your _friends_, we have to let you know when you're being an idiot." Hermione explained.

"Yeah." Ron chorused.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Harry snapped, "I don't believe you're standing up for that--that--that _Snape."_ He spat the word.

"Harry," Hermione murmured admonishingly, "She can't help who her family is. She's not evil. She's not a death eater. She's a sad, sick girl, and as such, you should be nicer to her. She didn't do anything to you except tell you the truth."

For a moment he looked as though he were going to argue or disagree. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. He gave his two friends a look that accused them of their betrayal, and he stood up and walked out of the dining hall without another word.


	10. Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: Okay, so once again, I do not own Harry Potter...which is indeed unfortunate, because I am in great need of money and I'm sure if I did own it I wouldn't have to work all the time to support my compulsive buying habits.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It was wonderfully nice. (blushes) You're really sensational!

Harry was fuming. No, he was more than that. He was infuriated, enraged, incensed, and downright ticked off. Where did they get off anyway? Weren't they supposed to be his friends? Apparently not. They'd trade him in for a Snape---A **_Snape_**!

There had to be some way to let out his anger. If Draco was around, he'd throw a hex at him, but that wasn't a possibility at the moment. He was going to explode soon. He saw his release and he went for it: he kicked the wall with all the anger he could muster.

Bad idea.

It took a little over a second for Harry to realize that what he had done had been really stupid and he was going to regret it, and almost two seconds had passed before he began to really feel the pain.

He let out an agonized yell and fell on the floor. This was really ridiculous, he told himself, he had once had all the bones in his arm removed, he'd been under the cruciatus curse--and this was making him howl with pain? His rationalization did not lessen the pain in any way.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Gwen's face appeared above his and she knelt by his side.

"I'm FINE." He growled between clenched teeth, "Don't touch me!" The searing pain had almost entirely gone away, but his foot was throbbing violently...it seemed very likely that it was broken.

"No you're not," she stared at him in concern, "Do you need me to help you get to Madame Pomfrey's office?"

"No!" he argued forcefully, "You stay away from me---Snape."

"You know," she commented conversationally, "You say that as though it's a bad thing. I may not always get along with my dad, but I'm not ashamed of who I am. If you dislike me, do it because of the things I do--not because of who my father was or is."

"I hate you because you're like your father," he spat.

"No you don't," she disagreed, brushing his statement aside, "You're mad because I don't bend to your will. Excuse me for having a mind of my own---and for having friends that you don't get along with. You're right--you should hate me."

"That's not why I hate you. I hate you because you don't care about death eaters--you act as though being one isn't a big deal!"

"I do not!" She rose in anger, "and I would not! Where do you get off anyway? What makes you think you can tell me what I believe? I hate the death eaters every bit as much as the next guy--more, because they broke the spirit of my mother and twisted the soul of my father. So--don't tell me what I feel!" She stood, her face flushed, "You're right Harry. We can't be friends. So do me a favor and stay the hell away from me."

She started to leave the room but hesitated at the door. Without turning around she said, "I'll send someone up to help you to the hospital wing." and she was gone.

Harry sat silently on the ground, going over the scene in his head. He tried very hard to pretend that he was still upset because she was a Snape and had no right to talk to him.

But deep down he realized that the reason he was so disturbed by their conversation, was because he knew she was right.

Sorry it was so short...but I've only just started working on this again and well...graduation is tomorrow and I was busy writing my speech (oi vay!)

Please review! Thanks!


	11. Complicated

"Harry! What happened?"

Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He didn't know why, but he wasn't in the mood to entertain a visit from his friends.

"How did he break his foot?" Hermione was asking Madame Pomfrey.

"I believe he kicked something." there was a smile in her voice, "That's why it's important to control our tempers."

"Harry!" Ron whispered after the nurse had walked away.

"Ron! Don't wake him up!" Hermione glowered at him.

"Harry!" Ron ignored her, he gently shook Harry's arm.

Harry sighed inwardly, he was going to have to talk to them.

"Yes?" He didn't even bother to pretend to be tired as though they'd just woken him up.

"Um..." Ron looked momentarily flustered, "What happened?"

"I kicked a wall," he replied flatly.

"Okay...um...why?"

"I was angry." He stared obstinately at the wall behind Ron, making it clear that it had been them that had angered him. Their betrayal.

He didn't feel like facing up to the fact that they had had every reason to act as they did. That Gwen didn't seem to be evil at all...only very troubled. Those feelings caused him problems because he was still very much angry with all three of them. He would deal with those feelings tomorrow.

XXX

Gwen sat against the wall in the middle of the second floor corridor and waited for the dizzy spell to pass. She was starting to get frustrated with herself. She couldn't explain why, but she was getting worse. She got sick at least once a day---although she'd managed to avoid the hospital wing for the most part.

That stupid boy wasn't helping things. What was his problem anyway?

No, she knew his problem, it was the same as everyone else's.

Her father was Severus Snape. A former death eater. A Slytherin. A biased pig. A jerk. People would always base their opinion of her off their opinion of her father.

She shivered slightly. She was suddenly violently cold.

"Gwen! Why aren't you in class?" Snape's voice barked at her from down the hall.

"Drat!" She whispered weakly, she was not in the mood to talk to him. She mustered all her strength and stood up, "What?" She put on her sassy voice.

"You should be in class--now!" He glanced at his watch, "You're missing Charms--for the second time this week! Professor Flitwick was nice enough to let you into his class and you are taking advantage of---don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Sorry," She replied flatly, wishing he'd just go away.

"Why did you miss your last Charms class?"

"I felt like it."

"You--you 'felt like it'?" This concept seemed beyond him, "You don't just skip classes because you 'feel like it'!"

"Obviously I do."

"Gwenivere Elizabeth Snape, you will not talk back to me!" He didn't know why, but he was looking for a fight, "I am your father and you will give me the respect I deserve."

"I think I've given you more respect than you **_deserve._**" she glared coldly at him, "But then, I suppose I could be wrong."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head, "I have to go to class," she tried to walk away.

"No." He stopped her, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Wait...now you're stopping me from going to class? Does that mean I never have to go? Because frankly, that'd be nice since, you know, I hate Charms--and I'm bad at them."

"You're only bad because you refuse to study and practice as you should," he insisted.

"Whatever." She needed to get away from him quickly because she was growing

unbearably dizzy.

"My daughter isn't **_bad_** at anything--she's simply out of practice."

"I'm sorry, where the hell do you get off saying something like that?" She had tried, really tried to keep her patience around him, but she wasn't going to listen to that.

"Gwen, I was trying to give you a compliment and you---"

"No, you were trying to give **_you_** a compliment. You were trying to say that because I was spawned from you I should be perfect at everything--God's gift to wizardkind right? And because I'm not, I'm a disappointment to you, a black mark on your 'good' name," she bit the word 'good' making it clear what she thought of him.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner!" He was incensed, "I may not have been your idea of what a perfect father should have been. I may not have coddled you or spoiled you or doted upon you, but that doesn't mean---"

"You sure seem to be fairly easy on yourself!" She wanted to stop because the world around her was spinning, but she couldn't, she was drawn into the argument, "You know, you're right! You were a good father in spite of not coddling, spoiling or doting---wait, no you weren't, because I never saw you! You abandoned us!"

"I did nothing of the sort I--"

"Don't give me your 'I had a job to do' crap! I don't care. We were your family and you left us. That's all there is to it. You broke my mother's heart. That's why she died." Gwen could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she willed them to go away, she didn't want him to see her cry. Unfortunately, her eyes betrayed her.

"I didn't kill your mother Gwen, she was very ill...like you," his voice softened slightly, "and I'm sorry that---"

"Oh, she was 'ill like me' huh?" Gwen glared, "So to you I'm already dead am I? Have you started making funeral arrangements? Selected my coffin? Picked out the spot for my grave?"

"Stop it!" he suddenly looked very uncomfortable, "I'm sorry that you seem to think I don't care about you," He had adopted a very brisk, businesslike manner, "it's really too late for you to go to class at this point. I'll talk to Professor Flitwick and make sure he excuses you but make an attempt to attend all further classes."

"Naturally," she was glad that he appeared to be leaving, she wasn't sure how much longer she could remain standing.

"Also...I decided that it may have been a bit extreme in my punishment the other day. I've lowered your sentence to only a week's detention, which you will serve with me, and," He paused for a moment, watching her out of the corner of his eye, "You may play quidditch. Tryouts for the Gryffindor team are next Thursday--I wish you the best of luck." He nodded his good-bye and walked away.

It was too good to be true. She wasn't banned from quidditch? Who knew her father had a heart? For a moment she thought that the bad spell had passed and she was going to be fine. Her heart soared as she thought of flying through the air and all dizziness and weakness left her.

But just for a moment. One brief deceptive instant before the world came

crashing in around her and everything slid into darkness.

PeriwinkleSprinkle:

Thank you for your interest in my story--and I must say, you strike me as a very interesting person. Um...why did I pick the name Gwen? I've actually never heard Gwen Stefani (sorry, I don't listen to the radio--I'm very out of touch with the real world, I spend all my time at school or work) and I picked it because I love the name and I think I love the name because of the stories of King Arthur and Lady Gwenivere.

Also, later in my story I do plan on revealing all the things you asked about...unfortunately, there's not a lot of planning involved in my story and frankly, I have no idea where it's going and I don't know the answers to any of the questions you asked. The characters decide to go someplace and I follow them there. Eventually they'll explain everything to me, and I'll explain it to the readers. (Drat...now everybody thinks I'm crazy...oi vay) I'm not schizophrenic, it's just the way I write. Sorry if that's not satisfactory to anyone. Thank you so much for your compliments and for your advice (and while I am rather easily offended, you don't have to worry about my feelings)

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed---words cannot express how happy you have made me! You're absolutely wonderful. If I had lollipops, I'd give you all one.


	12. The Hospital Wing

DISCLAIMER: Contrary to popular belief, I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does---and as a result, is the richest woman in England, making much more than the Queen. Sigh. Some people have all the luck

Harry closed his eyes and tried very hard to ignore the girl in the hospital bed next to him. He tried even harder to pretend he wasn't worried about her.

Of course he wasn't worried about her. He hated her.

Right. He...hated...her. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, careful not to look as though he were actually watching her. She was really pale. And why did she have to twitch so awfully? It was like she was having a nightmare.

"Stop looking at me." She whispered hoarsely.

"I'm not looking at you **_Snape_**." He snapped, embarrassed that he'd been caught---not to mention confused, as it didn't appear that she'd opened her eyes.

"Okay **_Potter._**" She imitated his callous use of last names...and then she giggled, "So tell me **_Potter_**, is calling someone by their last name the worst insult you can come up with?" She shivered involuntarily.

"No!" He glared at her. She really could be a...well, he'd promised Mrs. Weasley he'd try and watch his mouth.

"Ooh, good comeback." She murmured, still not looking at him.

"Um...er..."Harry coughed nervously, "Not that I...er...care or anything but...what...uh...what's wrong with you."

"Well, no offense or anything," She replied in a tone intended to offend, "But since you don't 'care or anything' I don't really see why I should waste my time telling you."

"Right." He tried to act as though he really didn't care.

"Look," She sighed heavily, "I'm sorry I said the things I said about your godfather and...whatever else happened there---to be quite frank I don't remember." She glanced at him for a moment and then closed her eyes again, "I think you overreacted ridiculously and have been nothing but mean since that day and I really wish you'd give Draco a chance because he's really not that bad, but I suppose that's your prerogative."

"Whatever." Harry's voice was hard.

"Whatever? What kind of jerk are you anyway?" This was the first time she actually looked at him, "I mean, just because you're Harry Potter and everybody treats you like you're God's gift to mankind you think you can treat everybody else like something you stepped in? Sure, if you want to hate me, go ahead, although quite frankly I think it's ridiculous. But what about your **_friends_**? You walk all over them too! I know that you're hurting but...God Harry! You're not the only person in the world who's ever lost someone they loved."

"That's just---I mean...You don't..." Harry frowned in frustration, "I think I just..."He suddenly regained his cold demeanor, "No. You don't know me and you don't know what you're talking about so just...keep your mouth shut and lay there why don't you?"

"Harry Potter!" She sat up, fury painted across her face, "You are without a doubt the absolute...the...the...worst...the..." her voice left her and she began to gasp and, turning deathly pale, she fell back on the bed.

"Gwen?" Harry whispered tentatively, "Are---are you okay?"  
"I thought---I thought you didn't care." She managed to sputter through erratic breaths.

"Yeah, so did I."

X XX

"Hey Harry! How's your foot?"

"Fine" He sank down into an armchair in the Griffyndor Common Room.

"You were gone forever---I didn't think it'd take that long to fix your foot!" Ron commented.

"Yeah...I guess..."He seemed distracted.

"Harry?" Hermione eyed him, concern written on her face, "Are you alright? You seem...distracted."

"No. I'm fine."

"Right...well---" Hermione began before Ron cut her off.

"Oh! Did you know Gwen was in the hospital wing the same time as you? Weird huh? I think she had a relapse or something...not that I uh...care...or anything but...um...do you know if she's okay?"

"No."

"What? She's not okay or you don't know?" Ron asked in concern...but Harry was already walking away.

Well, sorry it was so short, but I felt like I needed to get something out there or I'd just let my story die...also sorry it took so long for me to update...but I'ma busy person. I did this instead of working on the 5 page essay I shoudl have been writing oh well...:)

Well, Thanks! And I hope you have a great day!


	13. Losing Enemies

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter...I don't even own the movies. I do own the books, but sadly, they are at my home and I am at college, thus I don't even have them at the moment. sob.

"So what does that even mean?" Ron yelled after Harry's retreating figure.

"Ron..." Hermione hesitated, looking stricken, "Maybe she's...I mean...when I was with her before she really wasn't good and maybe she..."

"No!" Ron whirled to face her, "Don't say something like that! I'm sure she's fine!" he insisted, more to himself than to her.

"That's possible Ron, but you really should be prepared for the idea that she might---"

"STOP IT!" Ron glared at her, "What is your problem? You don't know! You just hate her---you always have. Why am I even talking to you? I'm going to go check on Gwen."

"Ron---that's not even fair! I don't hate---" Hermione cried after him as he stormed out of the common room, "RON!"

XXX

"What do **_you_** want?"

"I wanted to...I mean I was worried about---I don't have to explain myself to you!" Ron replied angrily.

"Fine." Draco didn't even look at him, he kept staring at the floor.

"Fine!" He agreed, glancing nervously at Draco a moment before heading towards the door to the hospital wing.

"They won't let you in."

"What?" Ron turned in surprise, "Why not?"

"They closed it," He sighed, "No one is allowed in."

"But...but why?"

"Discretion I suppose." He still stared determinedly at a spot on the floor, "They don't want anybody to see her like that."

"Is she---is she..." Ron paused for a moment and breathed deeply, "Hermione suggested that she might be..."

"Dead?" Draco murmured, "No," Ron sighed in relief, "...not yet anyway."

"Oh...is she...is she okay?"

"No." He finally tore his eyes away from the spot on the floor and turned to Ron, "Why do you care?"

"She's my friend" Ron shrugged, feeling the sudden urge to cry.

"Yeah, mine too." Draco attempted a wry smile, "My only one really---but the best I could have asked for."

"What do you mean she's your only friend? What about Crabbe and Goyle and Parkinson?" Ron asked, wondering slightly why he was being suddenly so chummy with Malfoy.

"Are you being quite serious?" Malfoy laughed bitterly, "You know as well as I they're worthless dolts---but they serve my purposes well enough...but Gwen...she's great..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Ron apologized softly.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" He sighed, sliding to the floor and resting his head in his hands.

"Um...I guess..." He replied uncomfortably.

"Come on!" Draco laughed, "You can't deny it...beautiful inside and out..."

"Yeah...s'true." Ron was growing less alarmed at the fact that he was having a real conversation with Malfoy.

"Are you in love with her?" Draco asked suddenly.

"What?" He turned crimson, "Of course not---what kind of question is that anyway?"

"A serious one. There's nothing wrong with being in love with her---I was just wondering if you were."

"Oh...no actually. I'm not." He answered honestly, "Um...are you?"

"No..." Draco shook his head, "I used to be, when I was about ten...and then again when she...er...grew up, if you know what I mean...but never seriously in love with her...um...is Potter---er...Harry," he smiled apologetically, "in love with her?"

"No---he hates her."

"...well I know he's angry at her, but don't you think that has a lot to do with him being unable to accept his feelings for her?"

"What are you some kind of girl? You sound like Hermione!" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Right...well, if you too had grown up with a best friend who was a girl, you might find yourself a bit more inciteful in the world of feelings."

"Unlikely---Hermione says I'm utterly hopeless." He laughed a bit.

"Mmm..." Draco hesitated a moment, "Are you in love with her?"

"Who---Hermione? Are you joking? I mean...that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, you must be---are you joking?" Ron had never been redder.

"No, I'm not joking. I'm asking you."

"Oh...well..." He sighed, "I...I don't know. She is a know-it-all, busy body, bossy, infuriating, irritating girl...but sometimes I can't imagine...I mean I just... and I---I have no idea why I'm telling you this. I don't even like you! No, that's an understatement--I hate you. We are enemies, not to mention this is stuff I haven't talked to Harry about---speaking of Harry, he'd be pissed if he knew I was even talking to you and I---"

"So?" Draco sighed, "Look, if you don't want to talk to me, don't. I've always hated you, I can easily go back to doing so...but Gwen likes you and she keeps talking about how horrendously mean I am and I thought I'd make the effort to change...but you're right. We've always hated each other, there's no reason for that to change now." He went back to staring at the floor.

"Look...I'm sorry okay?"

"It doesn't matter."

She's going to be okay...isn't she?" Ron asked helplessly, not wanting to leave.

"I don't know...she's always had problems, but it's never been this bad before and I..." His eyes were strangely bright.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Ron sank to the floor beside him.

"I hope so."

"She will be." He insisted confidently, "Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey and Snape are with her and she can always go to St. Mungoe's---I'm sure they'll be able to help her."

"I don't know...she's been there before and I...I don't know." He sighed heavily.

"So...do you like Hermione?"

"What?" Draco was so surprised he stopped staring at the floor.

"You asked me, it's only fair I get to ask you too."

"Oh...um..." he laughed nervously, "I...well, part of me is so crazy about her it's all I can do to keep from putting her under the imperius curse and making be my girlfriend...and the other part of me knows how much she hates me and, what's more, that I deserve her hate and so I know that she and I will never be together, and I'm quite certain that if we were together she'd make me crazy and I'd soon hate her...but as for your question...yes, at the moment, I'm madly in love with her."

"Right."

"I hope that doesn't get in the way of our new friendship of course." Draco smiled.

"We have a new friendship?"

"Don't we?" His eyes had something that looked like hope in them.

"I guess so..."

They were sitting in silence when the door to the hospital wing opened and a somber looking Dumbledore stepped out.

"Is she alright?" Draco jumped to his feet.

"For the moment." The headmaster replied soberly, and walked down the hallway.

XXX

"Where were you last night?"

"Nowhere important." Ron shrugged.

"Did you go and see Gwen?" Hermione stared at her plate, fixating her eyes on the eggs, and refusing to meet his gaze.

"I tried, she wasn't allowed visitors."

"Yeah, they closed the hospital wing as I was leaving...Malfoy was there---did you run into him?" Harry took a bite of his cereal.

"I saw him I guess."

"He's looking kind of odd this morning don't you think?" Hermione pointed casually.

"Tired," Harry agreed, "Was he there all night too?"

"I didn't notice," Ron mumbled, wishing he didn't have to lie.

"I think it's ridiculous how he pretends to care about her---it's obvious he's too much of a death eater to care about anybody."

"You don't know that" Ron replied before he could stop himself.

Harry and Hermione stared at him in shock, "What did you just---"

"I mean...he may not be a death eater yet...maybe he's uh...I don't know I...I'm really tired I'm going to go back to my room."

"We have Charms in twenty minutes!" Hermione protested.

"I think I'll skip." He abruptly turned away from them...slamming into Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Weasley!" He snapped, "But then, I guess you're family's too poor to buy you the glasses you so clearly need." Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"At least my family's not working for You-know-who!" Ron shot back.

"Right...which is a shame, because perhaps then you could afford some decent school books." Draco's gaze rested on the tattered Charms book, "Oh well, we can't all be blessed with money and good fortune can we?" He sneered at the three of them.

"Get the hell out of here Malfoy!" Harry was on his feet in anger.

"Anything you say Potter---after all, what wouldn't I do for you?" He nodded to his posse, "So long mudblood, Potter, Weasel" there was malice in his voice, but as he walked away, he rolled his eyes at Ron and winked amiably.

"What a complete rat!" Harry growled.

"Yeah..." Ron agreed, wondering if he'd ever be able to tell his friends about the real Draco Malfoy.

NOTE

I realized after rereading this that it would be possible for a reader to think that I may be planning on having Ron and Draco end up together...and let me just briefly assure you that in no way will that happen. I'm not that sort of writer. They are friends, nothing more. Sorryif there was any confusion :)


	14. An apology?

Disclaimer: I own...nothing...certainly not Harry Potter

X X X X X X X X X

"How are you feeling?"

"Pissed off" Gwen replied weakly.

"Yeah…" Draco laughed, "I thought you might be."

"Seriously! What's wrong with me?" Her eyes were brimmed with tears, "Why can't I just…pull it together?"

"It's nothing you can control Gwen, you know that," he reminded her gently, "It's just…a fact of life and I'm just glad that you---"

"But why is it a fact of **my** life?" Her voice was rising, "and why can't anybody fix it? I'm a witch! Why—"

"Gwen…I know that you're frustrated…but I don't have any answers for you and the best thing you can do is just stay calm---"

"I don't want to stay calm Draco! I can't spend my whole life staying calm!" her face was flushed, "People get cursed all the time! Why can't they figure out how to fix it? I don't think anybody's even trying!" She gasped in realization, "I think my dad is behind it. He's probably telling everybody not to fix me because he doesn't want me to…um…"

"He doesn't want you to what?" Draco humored her.

"I don't know---he doesn't want me…to be strong…" she finished lamely.

"Gwen, you know that I love you, but right now you're being completely ridiculous---not to mention paranoid. Your father is most certainly not standing in the way of you getting fixed!" he hesitated, "Have you thought about going back to St. Mungo's? Maybe they could do more for you this time."

"I hate hospitals. I'd rather die here than there."

"Don't say that---you're not dying. Nobody's dying. It's an inconvenience…I don't think it's a threat to your life." He refused to look at her.

"It killed my mother," she whispered.

"Your mother was a muggle. Muggles don't respond well to wizard medicine and so nobody could do anything for her. This is a completely different situation and I don't want---"

"Ron!" Gwen's joyful cry interrupted him.

"Um…hello…sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to come and check on you." He shifted his weight uncomfortably and glanced at the door.

"Oh Ron, that's so sweet---isn't that sweet Draco?"

"Sugary." Draco's voice was cold.

"Um…I can just come back later…" Ron started to leave.

"Wait Ron!" Draco sighed, "Sit down---and stop being such a baby."

"Draco!" Gwen glared at him, "Be nice." She turned to Ron who had taken a seat next to her bed, "Draco told me you waited outside the hospital wing all night."

"Um…yeah…" he stared at his hands, "I was just worried about you and then Malfoy—er…Draco and I started talking…and…yeah…"

"Thank you—I'm sure it must have been difficult to do that…particularly as you're such good friends with _**Potter**_." She snarled in a way that almost made her resemble Malfoy, "and we all know how he feels about me."

"Yeah…he doesn't know." Ron sighed, "and it'd probably be best if it stayed that way."

"What is his problem anyway?" Gwen fidgeted angrily in her hospital bed, "He has got something up his---"

"Please don't," Ron pleaded, "He's really not that bad he's just…um…going through a hard time…or something."

"You really are sweet Ron," she smiled at him.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry's voice was incredulous.

"With…Draco…?" Hermione chimed in.

"You said you were going to the library!

"The library? And you believed him?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Ron doesn't usually lie to us about—"

"I got lost!" Ron blurted, interrupting Harry, "You know how those staircases move around and so I got lost…" he stammered, realizing his story wasn't any good as he'd been navigating Hogwarts for more than 5 years, "And then I fell…and so I came to the hospital wing…" he finished, staring at the ground.

"If that's true Ron—and I know that it's not—then why aren't you in a hospital bed? Or being healed? Why," his voice was rising, "are you sitting here conversing with Malfoy and Snape?!?!"

Ron looked very much as though he wished he could respond, but he didn't know what to say. He stared at the ground, his face flushed.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Harry glanced at her in surprise, looking suddenly nervous.

"What are you doing here? Both of you seem to be in good health. Surely you didn't know Ron would be here, so what are you doing here?"

"Um…" he hesitated, "Well, if you must know, Hermione said she wanted to check on you and so she…er…we were just coming down to see you," he blustered on, "but that doesn't excuse what Ron did, he—"

"He what?" she prompted irritably, "He came to visit a sick friend? He didn't throw a fit like a small child when he realized someone he didn't like was here? Yeah, I can see why you're so angry." She rolled her eyes.

"You—you—" He didn't know how to respond, "You're…right I guess," he sighed, "Sorry Ron."

"Really?" he perked up.

"I guess I've been in kind of a bad mood lately."

Hermione snorted, "That's a bit of an understatement."

"No kidding," Gwen agreed with a laugh.

"What are all of you children doing in here?" Madame Pomfrey bustled in, horror written across her face, "This is a sick girl and she doesn't need all of you hanging around her! Out! Out!" shooed them away from her.

Harry hesitated at the door and turned toward Gwen, "I'm sorry to you too," before she could respond he blushed and rushed out of the room.


End file.
